


Echoes In The Dark

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Almost Dying Trope, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Happy Ending, It's cliche, Lots of Crying, Lots of Yu tears, M/M, Overhearing, POV Alternating, Temporary Character Death, Yu getting emotional up there, don't worry it turns out fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: "Where the fuck am I ?" He looked around and darkness was all there is to see. Until he heard a voice behind him. The same one as his.- "In our own brain." He turned around to meet himself, aside from the yellow eyes and red scarf.- "Damn... it's pretty empty.- That's because it shut down. We're dying."





	Echoes In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I blame you Spirit for this. And all the people on discord. Although you guys help giving me a lot of ideas  
Lots of Yu yelling and tears you're warned. And it's cliché  
Also the wild cards apparently can't be revived (aside from PQ and PQ2 but the wild card glitches in those games so), so as you can guess Yu is priority number one.

He was in the worst situation possible.

Yu regreted everything he ever did, rushing everyone in Heaven, not preparing enough, and most importantly, rushing blindly ahead when the rest couldn't follow. He was so desperate, each passing second was one that Nanako had to live here with a psycho. He wasn't going to let that stand even if it meant leaving the others behind.

But now, beat up, hurt, in an inch of his life, he reconsidered.

That shadow looked like a gigantic robot toy, like one a child would have, but it was unbelievably tough. It resisted everything, it hurt like hell... Yu's brain and body was as its limits.

He tried to pull himself up with his sword, but as he tried to lift himself up, he was already seeing the shadow lifting its giant sword above his head. Again, Yu's brain was too tired to even register the implications, and he just stared at the giant weapon which was about to be put down.

"LOOK OUT !"

He heard from the side, before a gigantic gust of wind blasted through the area and made the shadow falter. The Leader felt an arm grab him and pull him away, he recognized the sensation, it was his best friend. Of course it was him, it was always him saving him at the last minute. Yosuke put him down and muttered worried words before sumoning his Persona and casting a healing spell. The pain from Yu's body was lifted and he could finally focus his eyes to look at his partner.

"Oh my- dude don't _ever_ do that again ! I had to run like a madman to catch up jus- _don't do that again **ever !!"**_

He was sobbing and shaking, he was both relieved and terrified. The Leader's mind was still exhausted, but seeing his right-hand man's face brought a weak smile to his lips.

Until he noticed the shadow's sword lifting up behind his partner's back. He didn't had the time to scream the sword bashed his friend with a crushing sound, knocking him away to the edge of the dungeon, Yosuke grabbed the ledge of the barrier to prevet his fall.

Yu didn't even think and rushed up to him, and caught his hand the moment his arm couldn't hold on and he had slipped off, now only the Fool was keeping the Magician from falling to the bottom of the dungeon. Crashing brutally a dozen of floors below. No matter how much Yu turned that in his brain, nothing could make him live after that fall.

He pulled hard to try and put his partner up, but his exhausted body couldn't even do that. He screamed in pain trying to pull him up to no avail. Yosuke tried to lift his other arm, but he screamed in pain, the enemy must have broke it on impact.

"Partner ! The shadow !

\- Don't care- I'm pulling you up !

\- It's getting up ! It's gonna hit you you don't have time for me !

\- I don't care if it hits me !

\- If it hits you you're gonna **die !**

\- I won't !

\- **Yes you will !** Let me go you need to protect yourself !

-** Never !** I won't let you go !" He said as he felt his arms about to give out.

\- Partner ! Look at me !" He snapped his attention to him. He had a gentle smile on his face. "Look, it's okay. But you don't have time." He felt the brunette's hand slipping in his own. He had stopped trying to hold on, and his eyes were getting wet. "I'm super proud of you okay ? Keep on doing your best, keep on making me proud." The Leader's own eyes started to water.

\- "Wha- what are you-

\- Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, I wish I could say more but you don't have time." He started crying.

\- "Don't- Don't say things like that I-

\- **Yu !**" It made him stopped dead in his sentence. "I-I'm super glad to be your partner and I'll always be.

\- St-stop-"

\- Bye partner. Love you."

His hand slipped off and Yu screamed in agony.

* * *

Yosuke woke up in darkness.

"Where the fuck am I ?" He looked around and darkness was all there is to see. Until he heard a voice behind him. The same one as his.

\- "In our own brain." He turned around to meet himself, aside from the yellow eyes and red scarf.

\- "Damn... it's pretty empty.

\- That's because it shut down. We're dying.

\- _**I'M DYING ????**_

\- _**WE'RE dying.**_ And we were pretty sure we were about to do just that a minute ago. Or two. Or whatever amount of time we've spent being reduced to a splat pile of blood onto the floor like a squished fly.

\- Ew...

\- Yeah that's gross. But also look at us.

\- Huh ?" He did, and percieved the fact that he had become transparent from the waist down. And his other self as well. "_What the- !?_

\- That's our soul leaving our body. When we'll disappear completely we'll be dead with no way back. We'll get transported to whatever is after life.

\- So... We're done...?

\- Pretty much. Our soul is too gone for revival spells. Well, maybe we could be still brought back with other ways since we're still here, but when it-" He pointed to the transparency. "had reached our waist, our chances have become real slim.

\- Cuz we're half gone ?

\- Yep. Oh and also, good job lover boy.

\- Huh ?

\- That confession was pretty dramatic, I have to admit that was some action movie shit.

\- What conf- _oooooo**OOOOOOOH**"_ He hid his face in his hands.

\- "I guess it's true the true feelings comes out when you're at an inch of death." He hid his face in his hands as well. "But yeah... That's embarrassing..."

In the distance they heard something, it was muffled but it sounded like steps and voices.

\- "What's that ?

\- Outside noises resonating.

\- We can hear what's happening outside ?

\- Kinda. But not really, our ears don't work anymore so it's just echos though."

The voices stopped, only one could be heard and got louder, it was familiar...

\- "Hey that's- !

\- He actually found our body !? Well that's some dedication. I'm pretty sure we're just splat on the first floor at this point, so yeah points for effort."

They heard what sounded like a huge yell of their name, and they felt intense warmth, like a light was going through them.

"Hey he healed us.

\- He's reviving us ?

\- Nah he just put our broken bones and limbs back into place.

\- I _really_ don't wanna know what i looked like...

\- WE looked like. And even so he just healed back our empty shell, we're gonna be gone in like... 5 minutes." They heard the voice but much clearer and closer.

_"Yosuke ! Can you hear me !?"_

"Yeah but we can't respond." They felt the ground shaking and the tempature rising.

\- "WO- Is he picking us up !?

\- I think...? We're probably in his arms by now." The original one looked away blushing. "Aw being shy ?

\- You're me you know what's up...

\- Yeah I do.

_"You-you're gonna be fine- I-I'll bring you back !_ _Jus-just don't leave me please !"_

"He's crying.

\- Par-partner..."

They felt repetitive light going through them.

\- "He's casting spells. But we're too far gone for that. He's grasping at straws."

_"Come on please ! Please ! I beg of you **come back !"**_

The both of them sat down in complete silence in the darkness. Not finding anything to say, or anything necessary.

They kept on slowly disappearing, feeling light coursing through their empty husk and the voice's repetitive plea and cries.

_"I-I'm not gonna let you die ! I'm not giving up ! I won't ! I won't !!"_

They started feeling another type of light, one faster and more brutal, like a thunder shock.

_"Come on ! I know you're in there ! Come back- talk to me- just do something- please ! Tell me you're still there !!_ _"_

It was less the thunder shocks making them move but the weight of the words peircing what was left of their soul.

_"Just get up and laugh it off like you always do ! Smile like an idiot and make a bad joke- jus-just...!"_

The original one thightened the grip of his arms around his knees, knowing he can do nothing of what he begs.

_"I'll do anything !! I won't run off ahead again ! Just please partner ! I-I have so much to tell you !! Just PLEASE DON'T GO !!!"_

...

"We're... almost done...

\- ... I know..."

_"Stay with me- You can't go- I still haven't- I-I..!"_

He felt his eyes becoming heavy. The heavy shocks have stopped.

"**I love you** so PLEASE **DON'T LEAVE ME !!!**"

A last shock created a spark, rushing in the dark before becoming a wave of raging electricity coursing through the husk, it inhaled the silence and swallowed the surrondings.

* * *

Yosuke coughed. He felt Yosuke coughing in his arm and trying to open his eyes. Behind his tears flooding his eyes and his tired brain from casting ziodyne so desperately, he saw him moving and gasping for air. he almost couldn't believe it.

"Yos-Yosuke...?" After a few coughing, he responded :

\- "Y-yeah what...?" He felt even more tears flooding his vision, he felt his snooty nose running again and the drool from his yelling continuing to slip out. He launched himself at his partner, almost crushing him in an embrace.

\- "You're-_you're okay !_ I'm- _I'm_-

\- Part-partner I can't breathe-" He squished him _a bit less_ and kept on rambling.

\- "I was so scared- When you fell down that- that was _awfull_ ! Don't ever do that ! You _dumbass_ **_moron_** _**!**"_ He cried hard in his parter's shoulder. He could feel his heartbeat and his warmth, the proof he was alive.

\- "I almost died and that's how you treat me !?

\- And I almost _watched_ you die !! Not _almost_ you **were** dead ! I thought I won't be able to see you again !! Do you understand how _horrible_ that was !!?

\- Hum... Okay... But- where are the others ? And where are we !?

\- We're on the first floor, the others are outside getting healed by the fox. I told them to get better and to let me handle it.

\- Oh- hum- are you okay ? I mean the shadow-

\- Do you think I was going to let myself killed after I saw that bitch do that to you !?

\- Dude- you should breathe- you're kinda emotional !

\- Of course I am you fucking died and _I_-**_ I__-_ **_**!**"_ Yosuke closed his eyes in preparation for a hit or a slap. But instead, he reached for his shoulder and his cheek. "I love you..."

He went in for a kiss accompagnied by a surprised noise on Yosuke's part, it was wet and salty from the tears and all the other things, but weirdly perfect. He was right there, alive, he could feel his warmth and his breathing, he went deeper, wanting to be closer, to held him closer and to keep him there. He stroked his hair and ran his other hand across his body, like if he was making sure he was still here and that this was actually real. He went in even deeper, he wondered if it was right to put tongue in this early, to connect with him even more, just wanting to feel him deeper.

"Hey Rise-chan told us that she's sensin- _**oh.**_"

It was Chie. Yu stopped kissing and let his hands on Yosuke, just turning his head to look at her.

\- "What ?" She looked away.

\- "Well, Rise-chan told us she was sensing Yosuke again so we... have come to check on you guys..." Indeed the rest of the team was behind her.

\- "Don't worry he's fine. We're going to go home. Just let me finish something." Rise from behind spoke up.

\- "Hum, let's leave them for a bit... We'll be waiting for you okay ?" He nodded.

\- "Okay." Then they disppeared behind the corner. Yosuke spoke shyly :

\- "Hum- how about my opinion..?" Yu grinned.

\- You confessed first as far as I know, I'm just reciprocating." The brunette laughed awkwardly.

\- Y-yeah point taken."

They kissed and cuddled a bit more until they joined a cheering and relieved team.

**Author's Note:**

> *opens arms wide open to the sky* god bless the "i thought i lost you" cliché  
Also yeah Yu might be calm, but when his man almost dies he isn't gonna try and stay composed because bitch when it's the partner fuck composure.


End file.
